ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
David Alastair
David Alastair is an American professional wrestler who currently participates in 2NLW, WCF, and the Global Wrestling Coalition. Occasionally, he appears in the WrestleView Wrestling Federation and wrestled for the now-extinct Yggdrasil Pro Wrestling promotion. ---- Appearance Although just recently cutting his hair, David’s hair is brown mixed with black lowlights and blonde highlights, brown eyes with purple contacts, a black trench coat with a red "spray painted" Star of David on his back (for his entrance), and blue tights sporting a white “A” at the hip. Also sports black wrist bands as well as taping his palms around the area above his thumbs. Along with this attire, he sports black wrestling boots (which go up to his mid-calf). Outside of the ring, David wears a plain white T-shirt and blue jeans with a pair of black Vans shoes. Also, David occasionally wears a pair of sunglasses covering his purple eyes and sports a New York Mets baseball cap. Backstory Not much of David's childhood is known, except for the fact that his parents were killed during a visit to Israel, leaving him in the care of his uncle, Ben Rosenzwieg. Despite being orphaned at a young age, David grew up to be a success, graduating from Wagner College and marrying NYPD officer Tasha Hawkins. Together, they would have a daughter, Allison. They had a happy life together until Tasha was mysteriously murdered while on duty, leaving Alastair in an emotional wreck and Allison motherless. To aid his emotionally unstable nephew, Ben Rosenzweig sent David to Nekomi, Japan for rehabilation. Japan (Backstory Continued) During rehab from his mentor, Hope Morisato, David ran across an old ECW tape. Out of curiosity, David popped it into the VCR and took a look at it for himself. After watching the video tape, Alastair found purpose. As if destiny was calling to him, he also came across a poster advertising a wrestling clinic held by Japanese wrestling legend “The Great Dragon” and bright newcomer Isamu Ryuu. Scrapping all the money he had, he left under the cover of darkness and attended the seminar early. While the other attendees filed in, “The Dragon” paired David with Ryuu to wrestle. Utilizing the skills Alastair obtained by quarterbacking his respective high school and college to numerous conference championships, David’s catch-as-catch-can, hard hitting, and quick thinking caught up to Isamu Ryuu. As David was about to finish with a victory, impulses caught up to him. The impulses, in turn, had driven Alastair to near insanity and outside of the ring, prompting a count out. With events falling before him, “The Dragon” came up with an intriguing idea. Why can’t David Alastair obtain a gimmick that will eventually set the world ablaze? Even though a “Messiah” gimmick (Dragon was playing off of Alastair’s Jewish heritage) was already created by one William Welch, how about a demented, tortured, paranoid Messiah? After The Great Dragon gave David in what would be his “New Messiah” gimmick, Alastair was set to train. The sessions took more than ten hours of crash-course training of standard moves, submissions, throws, et cetera. Added with another hour of driving from Mentor’s place and back ‘home’, it took a toll. With time, Mentor noticed David lagging and mostly sleeping whenever he was home and became worried. However, when confronted with it, David simply explained that he found a full-time job and kept himself busy that way. Alastair hated lying to the person he confided in, especially when she was the one who gave him the strength to move on. But this endeavor was the path that he needed to take was one of his own choosing. In a matter of two months, David was ready for showcase his skills. The first wrestling event that David was a part of was playing the role of certain jerker against other young hopefuls. The butterflies inside of him, the adrenaline of a new adventure filled the New Messiah with strength and prowess to literally beat the tar out of the other guys. Just as The New Messiah celebrated with The Great Dragon and Isamu Ryuu, Dragon turned on David, setting up Alastair’s first feud. The feud, in part, created a schism between the upstart Alastair and the stellar Dragon. Night after night, the legendary Dragon and Alastair exchanged victories and defeats. The Great Dragon possessed experience while David exhibited youth and excitement. Also, Alastair displayed techniques with more risks applied as the Dragon played the part of the old school wrestler. The finale to their feud was something Dragon vowed to never participate in his career: a deathmatch. To David, ECW was calling out to him. Flashes of the Terry Funk/Sabu barbwire match passed through his brain that night. Adrenaline ran through his body like none other, even through the numerous times where David’s body slammed against the barbed wire with explosions going off on him. The blood dripping down his face was graced by a smile while he was staggering about and fighting off the Great Dragon at the same time. For the final spot, The New Messiah wrapped himself in barbed wire and performed the dangerous Shooting Star Press. With that, he tasted complete victory as he pinned The Great Dragon. And that taste, along with the blood he spilt gave David a higher calling, the presence of pure nirvana. To this day, it was something he wouldn’t forget. The next great feud he was part of was against "The Valkyrie" Lind, a masked wrestler (who was female in Kayfabe, and went to great lengths to hide her femininity) whose style matched that of wrestling legend Hayabusa. The two risk taking, and at times, high flying, individuals were deadlocked in a feud that swept the Japanese hardcore wrestling world by storm. "The Valkyrie" played the role of lethal enforcer, stopping imitators from perfecting the art of her work. On the other hand, The New Messiah was the new breed, combining technical and power wrestling with aerial assaults while embodying the hardcore mind-set. Their matches were phenomenal, exchanging victory and defeat at different nights of the week. Following his feud with The Valkyrie, David then feuded with "The Crimsin", which left The Crimsin with a dreaded scar on his face. Afterwards, David Alastair was contacted by Reckless Jack to come wrestle in the States. To the dismay of Hope Morisato, David packed his bags and headed to the United States to wrestle in the WCF. WCF: First Run (May 2006-July 2006) David Alastair officially debuted in the WCF on the promotion's pay-per-view, Payback. Using the "Abandon All Ye Hope" Flip piledriver, Alastair pinned Ripper to claim his first victory in the States. However, on the Sunday Slam after Payback, Alastair teamed with Ripper and lost against Ace Resoland and Josephine Miyazaki. However, Alastair was never pinned. During this time, Alastair petitioned "JoJo" Miyazaki for a potential angle together, but was turned down. Next up, Alastair faced off against Matthew Draven and "The Freak" Frank Adams. While Reckless Jack did away with Adams, Alastair scored a controversial victory over Draven. The Draven/Alastair feud continued on for WCF Timebomb, but both competitors were jumped by Creeping Death, who was at the time on a crusade to destroy all "n00bs". At the Slam after Timebomb, Alastair defeated Draven cleanly inside a steel cage with the Believer's End (a Shooting Star Legdrop) off the top of the cage before Creeping Death interfered again by hitting Alastair with CD's signature Phoenix Splash. This brought on a three man tag team (teamed with Matthew Draven and Shaun Sexton) and a tag team match (teamed with JJ Biggs) against Creeping Death before facing CD in a Crucifixion Match at WCF Explosion. At Explosion, Creeping Death emerged victorious while continuing his crusade against the "n00bs". Alastair, however, took a hiatus due to personal issues. Yggdrasil Pro Wrestling However, the hiatus wasn't long before a new promotion called on Alastair's services: Yggdrasil Pro Wrestling. Also, for the first edition of Thursday Night Warzone, Alastair was featured in the main event match involving himself, Craig, and Jon Michaels. Unfortunately, the main event was spoiled due the creation of "The Untouchables". On the second edition of Warzone, Alastair participated in the Pure Title Gauntlet, defeating "The Valkyrie" Lind and Jon Michaels before being pinned by Skyler Striker. As David led Team Y-Pro in going up against The Untouchables, Jon Michaels brought about a flurry of uncertainity as he announced a huge feud between the WrestleView Wrestling Federation and Yggdrasil Pro. At YPW Clash, David Alastair and Craig defeated The Untouchables (Travis Walker and Mike Justice) for the vacant Yggdrasil Pro Tag Team Championship in a ladder match. During the match, WVWF wrestlers Headbanger Bane and Klinton Imai interfered, but were in for a treat as Razor Ramon HG (in a special guest appearance) helped Alastair and Craig in route to winning the tag titles. En route to YPW's first and last PPV, Kingdom Come, Alastair would bump heads with Headbanger Bane, as well as scoring a victory over Jon Michaels. However, due to Bane's sudden leave of absence, Ricky Crush was scheduled to face David Alastair at Kingdom Come. Also, from the merging of WVWF and Y-Pro, Lifeline unified the WVWF and Y-Pro tag titles by beating David Alastair and Craig on WVWF's flagship show, Fury. Lifeline also retained the titles on the following Warzone. At Kingdom Come, David Alastair won a convincing match against Ricky Crush. But due to Yggdrasil Pro closing its doors, Alastair took another small hiatus before contacting the WCF once again. WCF: Second Run (October 2006-present) With a "rebirth" of sorts from working with Yggdrasil Pro, Alastair then set his sights on the steep climb to the WCF upper echelon once again. This led to the return of Alastair on the September 3rd edition of Sunday Slam and scoring a victory over Skyler Striker and WCF Legend "The One" Neo in a triple threat match. Since returning, Alastair has participated in three People's Title matches against Thunder; the first involving Brian Cage and Jackhammer, a People's Championship Match at Hellimination, and the final match also involving "Outcast" Victor Taylor. Along with the People's Title matches, Alastair took part in a Hardcore Title Battle Royale (between himself, Reckless Jack, Jack of Blades, Skyler Striker, and Neo) and participated in a Television Title Battle Royale on the November 12th edition of Sunday Slam. In the match, Thunder defeated David, Creeping Death, Davey Ortega, AJ Storm, Thunder, and "The Pac" to win the WCF Television Championship. However, the disappointment of constantly coming up short were short-lived. Craig D. Shultz, David's old friend and partner decided to join WCF and reform The Wal-Mart Liberation Front. They are looking to make a big impact on the WCF tag-team division, starting with their debut victory over Lifeline. Advancing towards their goal of tag team gold, they face Disorder By Design, comprised of JJ Biggs and Danny "The Vagrant" Vice; in this upcoming edition of Sunday Slam. New Next Level Wrestling (December 2006-future) David Alastair made his debut at 2NLW's "Erratic", a special return show for the promotion. Along with him, he brings in a personal bodyguard; a six foot five inch monster known as The Phantom. After the show, David came into contact with Belle Black concerning the rivalry between her and her sister, Angel. In what this situation will hold...nobody really knows until the next Breakdown. WVWF: Second Run When the developmental territory Pro Wrestling Xtreme declared war on its parent company,WrestleView Wrestling Federation, David Alastair automatically enlisted to fight on the side of WVWF. Mainly, Alastair is out to take down the lackluster fed and its unfair policies towards its workers. Global Wrestling Coalition (January 2007-future) Called up by Danny "The Vagrant" Vice, David Alastair joined up the new Global Wrestling Coalition. The new fed is expected to start up in January of 2007. Title History *1 Time YPW Tag Team Champion (with Craig D. Shultz) Finishing and Signature moves (singles competitor) :*''Savior's Reign'' (Axe Guillotine Driver) :*''Abandon All Ye Hope'' (Sunset Flip Piledriver) :*''Believer's End'' (Shooting Star Legdrop) :*'Descending Phoenix Star Press' (Shooting Star Press;all except that David’s arms are outstretched. More risk, but also uses more of David’s concentration to pull off. Usually used for a huge bump/spot) :*'Riotstarter' (Springboard Somersault Ace Crusher) :*'Martinete' (Top-rope Piledriver onto an open chair) Tag Team Finishing and Signature moves (with Craig D. Shultz) :*''The Sam Walton Killer'' (Craig throws the foe into the ropes. Once he comes back, Craig delievers a massive Spinebuster as David Alastair ascends to the top rope. He flies off with a Believer's End onto the foe.) :*''Clean Up In Aisle Three'' (Craig has the foe in a Full Nelson hold. David Superkicks them and using that momentum, Craig delivers a Release Dragon Suplex.) :*'Standing Room Only' (Craig has the foe hooked up for a Kudo Driver as David Alastair goes to the top rope. Alastair jumps off right with a Double Footstomp as Craig crashes down with the Kudo Driver, bringing more force to the move.) :*'The Check-Out Lane' (Craig goes high with a Stiff Lariat and David goes low with a Sweeping Kick at the same time.) Theme songs These are the songs that David Alastair has used for entrance music... *'"Dead End" by In Flames' (WCF: First Run) *'"Salvation" by Chimaira' (WVWF appearances) *'"Waking The Fallen/When Darkness Falls" by Avenged Sevenfold/Killswitch Engage' (Yggdrasil Pro) *'"Moonshield" by In Flames' (WCF: Second Run from Oct 2006 to Dec 2006 and 2NLW) *'"Bring Tha Noise" by Public Enemy' (Wal-Mart Liberation Front) *'"Atomic Garden" by Bad Religion' (WVWF: Second Run, WCF: Second Run from Dec 2006 to present, and Global Wrestling Coalition) David Alastair